


Mama's Boy (Part 3)

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Harrow School, Sex in dorm room, Sex with Clothes On, Teenage Benedict, Visiting Ben's high school, naughty Benedict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict takes you to visit Harrow School, the all Boys' school he attended to see him give a speech to students and show you around campus. What will he reveal to you about his glory days at Harrow? Or will he just spend the day trying to sex you up? </p>
<p>I am so terrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama's Boy (Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final installment to "Mama's Boy". This is not a stand alone, please read "Mama's Boy" part 1 and 2 before this one. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Love y'all! =)

[](http://s90.photobucket.com/user/julie9481/media/harrow.jpg.html) [](http://s90.photobucket.com/user/julie9481/media/2014-04-22-17-20-03-673347829.jpeg.html)

You and Benedict are afraid to come in for dinner since his mother called. She knew you were having some kind of sexual encounter up in the barn, how could you face her after that? Over dinner no less! You and Ben silently walk into the cottage and ascend the stairs to wash your hands and faces (you, your mouth) and quietly walk down the stairs. Ben looks at you as you both take in a deep breath and enter the dining area side by side, his hands awkwardly stuffed in his pockets, your arms hugging yourself.

“Ah! There are you. Your mother called you two in fifteen minutes ago. Dinner is nearly frozen,” Timothy, Ben’s father, comments. 

You sit next to Ben, neither of you making any eye contact with the other in severe embarrassment. Wanda and Timothy have already begun eating when you came in. You slowly grab a fork to begin eating but instead just nervously shoved the lamb chop around your plate, too mortified to eat. Ben just played with his peas, rolling them around the mashed potatoes – neither of you had the courage to eat in front of his mother. 

Wanda took notice and chortled, “Oh, come, come now. Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed because I knew you were up in the barn having a ‘naughty visit’. There is nothing to be ashamed of.”

Ben broke his silence, his voice soft like a child, “We’re so sorry, mother.”

Wanda waves a hand, “Think nothing of it, dear. I know you haven’t spent much time together, when do you have an opportunity? Besides, your father and I do that at least once a month in the barn.”

“Mum, no – “ Ben protests.

“Oh, it’s human nature, Ben. Just because we’re old doesn’t mean we can’t have sex,” she continues.

“Mum! No! Don’t…” Ben covers his ears as you laugh at his sheer disgust.

“I was quite the fox in my day, you know. Still am.”

Timothy snaps out of his daydreaming, “Who did what in the where now?” 

Wanda fills him in, “Oh, I caught the kids messing about in the barn. That’s why they were late to supper.”

“Mum, PLEASE!” 

**

After dinner was over with, you and Ben retired for the night to his bedroom upstairs. Neither of you could stay with them after all of Wanda’s talk of her nor Timothy’s senior citizen sexual exploits. 

You change into a pair of Ben’s blue boxers and white tank top. Ben walks in from changing in the bathroom, he is wearing a white t-shirt and grey drawstring pants. He stands by the window looking into the darkness outside; only a small light glows from the horses’ stable a few yards away. “Do you think they had sex in the horses’ stable, too?” he asks a bit grossed out.

You giggle and walk over to him and console a shaken Ben. Standing in front of him, you wrap your arms around his neck and tiptoe to kiss his lips, “Don’t let those thoughts bother you, babe…” you pull his neck down to kiss him once more. You moan into his mouth, your clitoris already beginning to swell as you ruffle your fingers through his hand while the other hand trails down to his flaccid penis through in pajama pants. You massage his package when Ben stops you.

“No…uh, not right now,” he gently brushes passed you and grabs a blanket and pillow.

“Why?” you ask deflated. 

“I just can’t…my parents…they still ‘do it’.”

“Ben, it’s perfectly normal. They’re alive – why not?” you walk over to him and scratch his back as you do whenever he is upset.

“Yes, but…they still ‘do it’. Isn’t that creepy to you?”

“Ben, if you keep this up, we’ll no longer ‘do it’,” you say perturbed. 

He shakes you off and places the blanket on the floor with the pillow on top, “I’m sorry, babe, but after listening to all that, I can’t sleep with you…it’s just weird right now.” He lies down on the floor and covers himself to go to sleep. “You better get some rest. We’ve got an early day tomorrow.”

You stand in the middle of the room, mouth agape and unsatisfied and mutter, “Prick.”

“I love you, too,” Ben sighs and falls asleep.

**

You turn over in the twin bed, eyes still closed, a sliver of sunlight peeks through the old blinds as you sigh to yourself. You rub your eyes from sleep when you get the feeling you’re being watched. You crack open your left eye a bit to have a look and see Ben’s face an inch away from yours, smiling. You yelp in surprise as an overly jovial Ben springs up, “You’re awake! Excellent! Come on, lazy bones! Today we visit my high school! Oh, it’s gonna be grand! We’ll meet my old professors; I can show you the boardinghouse I literally grew up in. The rec room – oh! The gymnasium where I’ll be giving my speech!” Ben is practically prancing about the room gathering your clothes for the day together for you.

You sit up in bed and stretch, “Ben, how many cups of coffee have you had this morning?”

“Oh, three, maybe 8..” he picks you up off the bed and over his shoulder, “Lets go! Into the shower you go!”

**

Inside the black car that Harrow sent to pick you and Ben up from the cottage, you both sit in the backseat. Ben is beaming with nervous excitement. Today, Ben had arranged to speak at Harrow High School as a successful returning student to encourage the students to reach their dreams and succeed in life.

You glance over to Ben, “Are you nervous at all?”

“A little, but more excited to show you around. And to show you off,” he nips at your jaw line.

About an hour later, the car reaches the front of a tall black wrought iron gate, the large brick buildings just beyond the gates are intimidating and resemble a village all their own.

Ben inhales deeply, “Aaah, still smells the same as it did 19 odd years ago.”

Coming to a stop at the front of the school’s main building entrance, the school’s crest hangs above the door. Ben reads it aloud to you, “Stet Fortuna Domus” – “Let the Fortune of the House Stand”. Wonderful motto, that.”

Upon entering through humungous wooden doors into a long marble corridor, you gasp at the opulence, “Holy moly, it’s like Hogwarts in here!” 

Ben lets out a guttural laugh, “Oh, yes, in every way imaginable. Well, except for the magic part.”

As you both slowly walk down the empty hall looking at framed photos of past famous students, the Headmaster of the school greets you.

“Benedict, so wonderful to see you again,” the old grizzled man shakes his hand with delight.

“It’s been too long, Headmaster Johns. This is my girlfriend, __________. I could not wait to bring her back to my alma mater.”

You shake the old man’s hand, “How do you do, __________?”

I’m wonderful, thank you,” you nearly curtsy but reframe from doing so.

Headmaster Johns begins walking alongside you both and stops at a black and white photo of Ben taken in his last year inside his dorm. He is hunched over his lap; book in hand, pensively looking away from his reading. His hair a neat mess of wavy darkness.

“There he is, dramatic as ever,” jokes the Headmaster.

You take a closer look at the photo and smile, sweetly, “Aw, you were so adorable. You never age.”

Headmaster Johns laughs, “I wish I could say the same about myself. OH! Come to the faculty lounge before we head to the auditorium.” He scuttles ahead of you but you pull Ben back. You pull his shoulder down to whisper in his ear, seductively, “I so would’ve let you fuck me 19 years ago…” and lick his earlobe. Ben shutters in arousal as he watches you walk ahead sexily swaying your hips away from him. He bites his bottom lip and jogs after you.

**

Two hours after arriving at Harrow’s and meeting so many older men that once taught Ben many years ago, you were both headed backstage at the auditorium. You can hear the hustle and bustle of hundreds of male students gathering just beyond the closed velvet stage curtains. 

“My God, it sounds like a concert audience,” you peer through the curtain and gasp, “Christ! There must be nearly a thousand out there!” 

Ben spins you around to face him and passionately kisses you on the lips; his tongue wriggles into your mouth and lets go, “Thank you for being here with me. This really means a lot to me,” his eyes crinkle at the sides and his smile melts your heart. 

“It is my honor to be with you, Mr. Cumberbatch,” you give him a peck on the nose as the Headmaster is heard on the other side announcing the special guest to the audience.

A moment later, you stand off to the side off stage and watch as the curtain is pulled, revealing Ben walking up to the Headmaster and shake his hand. The hundreds of young students go insane with cheers and excitement. Pride swells in your heart for your boyfriend this day, you can see out of all the awards he has received and all the nominations he’s ever been named, speaking at his old school meant the most to him.

**

An hour has passed since Ben began answering questions from the students about various subjects: Favorite courses? Fondest school memories? Best play? Most embarrassing moment? Sherlock and Star Trek? But it was the tail end of his inspirational speech to the boys that grabs your attention.

“…and if it were not for Harrow, I would not be the man who stands before you today. I would not be as intelligent or sort of famous. I certainly would not be as lucky to have this life that I am so very grateful to have and this wonderful woman in it. Can you come out, ___________?” 

Your eyes bulge from their sockets as you shoot him a look off stage. He laughs and gestures for you as the audience claps in encouragement.

“Come on, dear. Don’t be shy,” he lends out his hand to you as you slowly appear on stage to some hoots and whistles at your pretty green floral dress.

You blush and bashfully wave at the audience as Ben pulls you in for a quick kiss, smiling down at you, “They love you.”

Ben continues as he holds your hand, you standing by his side, “Isn’t she gorgeous?” he smiles into the microphone, “This woman is responsible for keeping me level-headed and humble these last couple years. I don’t know why but she seems to love me almost as much as I love her. And I strongly believe that Harrow played a big part in my career, my life and my love. Thank you, everyone, you’ve been a fantastic audience!” and caps it off with a friendly wave.

The student body erupts in a standing ovation as Ben lifts you off the floor and swings you around before placing you down and kissing you quickly on the lips. He takes your hand and leads you off stage to the back as students file out of the auditorium. Headmaster Johns approaches you and shakes Ben’s hand, “Amazing speech, Benedict. The students really appreciate you returning – we all did. I suppose you want to show __________ around campus before leaving us?”

“Absolutely!” Bent puts out his elbow for you to put your arm through, “Shall we?”

“Of course,” you wink at him and say, “It was lovely meeting you, Headmaster Johns.”

He bows his head as he watches Ben take you out of the stage area and into the back of the building toward the yard.

**

Out in the gym yard where all the outdoor games take place, Ben animatedly points out several different corners of the green grassy field.  
“Over there is where I sprained my ankle when I was 14…over there is where I got into my first fight with a boy three years older than me – I lost…and over there is where I threw up after being dared to drink a gallon of milk without vomiting,” he smiles nostalgically. 

“Mm, stimulating,” you sarcastically joke when Ben stops in the middle of the field. 

“What’s the matter?” you ask.

Ben lowers his head to whisper in your ear, “Over here, right where we are standing…” 

“Yeah?” you look up at him with suspense.

“…I was 18 when I snuck out of my dorm one night, came to this very spot, took off all my clothes, laid here and masturbated beneath the stars. It was one of the most thrilling and exhilarating moments in my life.”

You lightly blush, “I shouldn’t be turned on listening to that, should I?”

A smirk forms over his lips, “I’m glad you are, love,” he lowers his Cupid’s bow lips once again to your ear, “because I’m horny as fuck.”

You gasp at his vulgarity making your knees wobbly. He takes your hand again and runs, pulling you behind him to a building a few feet away. Inside is a spacious gymnasium, but before you could take in the beauty of its vastness, you are pulled further into the building and into the Boys’ locker room. Not a boy in sight, Ben shoves you back against a locker and devours your mouth. You pant as you grab at his hair, lightly tugging at it making him kiss you harder.

“Wait – Ben…the boys..what if someone sees us?”

Ben growls into your neck, “They’re all in the cafeteria for lunch…” he pulls up your left thigh to wrap around his waist and dry humps onto your wet panties. He grunts, grinding his erection into your fabric, “One of my other fantasies was to fuck a girl at my locker just like this…”

“Oh God…if you keep grinding against me, I might cum anyway…” you rise your hips to brush against his erection through his pants.

“Lets keep at it then,” Ben continues to dry hump you against his old locker, you head banging back against the locker door, echoing throughout the dark room.

Your panting quickens, as does Ben’s, “Shit…Ben,” you feel your vagina tighten as your orgasm comes to a head when a man clears his throat behind Ben.

Instead of jumping in fright, you both stand perfectly still; leg still wrapped around Ben’s waist, your hand entangled in his hair. 

Ben muffles into your hair, “Headmaster Johns…we are so sorry.”

“I think you should be moving along now, Benedict. The boys will be in shortly for gym,” he sternly warns.

“Yes, sir,” Ben lets you go, neither of you face the Headmaster in embarrassment.

“Very well then,” the Headmaster leaves you to your business of straightening out your clothes and fixing your hair before leaving the locker room.

**

Out in the halls, students gave Ben high fives and asked for autographs. One or two students pinched your ass and ran.

“Ben! That boy just pinched my butt! Go scream at him or something!” you stomp your foot.

He laughs as he walks alongside you, “I’m not going to do that. We’re in an all boys school, I would’ve done the same thing.” He comes to a stop at a room with the number 213 on the door.

“Where are we?” you ask as he knocks on the door three times. A boy who looked to be 15 opens the door and beams with excitement, “Holy shit! It’s Benedict Cumberbatch! Louis, it’s Benedict Cumberbatch!”

Another boy comes to the door and jumps, “Whoa, what are you doing here?”

“Hello, boys! I just wanted to take a look at my old dorm room,” he smiles that million dollar smile. 

“Awesome! I can’t wait to tell my sister I sleep where Benedict Cumberbatch once slept!”

Ben’s face goes from pleasant to serious as he whips out his wallet, removing $200 and hands each of them $100. “Do you lads mind if I get some privacy this room alone with my lady for an hour?” he winks. The boys quickly scramble out of the room as Ben locks the door behind them.

Once locked, Ben turns to look at you standing across the room, your hands wringing in front of you, nervously. He strides over to you and places a hand behind your neck, pulling you in for a hot sloppy kiss. He lets go and walks over to the bed that once belonged to him, lies down and unbuckles his pants. He pulls out his glorious standing hard on and locks eyes with you.

“Come over here and sit on me,” he softly commands. You smile as you pull off your panties before walking over to him and straddling his hips, slowly pushing yourself down onto his dick. Ben hitches his pelvis up causing you to moan out and says, “I need you to be as quiet as you can, love…we don’t want anyone to hear us fucking now, do we?” A smile curls on his lips as he starts pushing up into you sending you bouncing up as you bite your lips to keep quiet.

Your breasts begin to bounce above your dress, revealing themselves to Ben every push or so. You harshly whisper, “Ben – I need you…on top..”

Ben grabs your waist and swiftly trades positions with you: he is now on top, plowing into your wet hole with ferocity. Your head slamming into the wooden headboard, your ankles now resting on Ben’s shoulders as he uses them for leverage.

“Play with you tits…” he hisses a little too loud as you do what he says. You scoop out your tender breasts and massage them, pinching your hard nipples as he watches breathlessly. You make your breasts jiggle about to send Ben over the edge just as he opens his mouth for release the door unlocks and swings open.

You and Ben turn to look at the door and see Headmaster Johns with several students by his side. The Headmaster’s face was boiling red with fury as Ben looks away, “I, uh…we’ll be leaving now, sir.”

**

Inside the black car Harrow put you in to drive you back to his parents’ cottage, you pat Ben on the thigh, “I’m so sorry they banned you from coming back to Harrow, Ben.”

He sighs, disappointedly, “Yes, well, it was good while it lasted…most important to me is I got to fulfill all my teenage fantasies this weekend.”

You scoff, “Are you serious? Ben, you love that school.”

Ben turns to look at you, “Yes, I do, but you are the one that helped me fulfill my deepest wishes that I never dreamed would ever come true. You made it all happen. From dancing in my bedroom the first night at my parents to having sex in the dorm. This truly has been an adventure.” He places a kiss on your cheek, “Besides, we never got to finish what we started before we were rudely interrupted. We got to finish in my bedroom,” he wriggles his eyebrows.

The car reaches the front of the cottage; you both step out and walk to the door. Ben puts the key in the lock but it opens from the other side. Wanda, scathing mad, yells, “There you two are!”

“Mum? What’s wrong?”

Wanda grabs Ben and you by the ear and pulls you both in as you shout in pain. Now you and Ben are sitting at each end of the couch, separated, with your arms crossed over your chest. Wanda and Timothy stand in front of you. 

Wanda yells, “Headmaster Johns called me today, he caught you two in a very compromising position – TWICE! What have you got to say about yourselves?! Such lewd little children! Have some respect for yourselves! Good Lord, Timothy, we raised a Horn dog!” she carries on scolding you like children.

**

The next morning saw you and Ben packing your luggage into the car boot as Wanda and Timothy give out hugs and kisses, the embarrassment of the previous night forgotten.

“Goodbye, Mum,” Ben hugs his mother and gives her a kiss.

“Goodbye, my angel. Please be good and don’t get arrested for public indecency. That would mortify your father and me,” she tells him seriously as she gives you a hug. 

Ben and you enter the car as his parents wave goodbye, he pulls out of the driveway and onto the road, his parents now out of view. 

You lovingly sigh as the wind whips through your hair, “That was nice.”

Ben chuckles, “Yes, it was.”

“It was beautiful to see where you grew up and where you went to school…meeting all those elders…”

“Yup…now we’re alone..”

“Yeeeeah,” you agree.

“Darling?”

“Yes, Ben?”

“Do you mind if we pull over? I really need to, um, ‘finish’. I’m backed up with 24 hours worth or blue balls…” he gently asks. You bring your hand over to his bulging jean covered thigh, “If you’re asking me to give you a roadside blow job, I’d be more than happy to assist you in that,” you flash him a sexy smile. 

“Oh, bless you!” Ben screeches the car to the side of the road as he undoes his buckle and your head does down to his lap, a happy/relieved smile on Ben’s face.


End file.
